Romeo and Cinderella
by Madam RinRin
Summary: I don't want this love story of ours to end a tragedy like Juliet's. Take me from my world into yours... At least that's how I'm feeling... Revised. Shouta. Yaoi. M. SebastianXCiel.


**This was done because I realized one day listening to the song ROMEO AND CINDERELLA, which is a song done by Miku Hatsune from the hit computer program VOCALIOD, that it would be interesting to see a fanfic with Sebastian and Ciel in it that was based (or thought of) off of this song. Obviously, the Romeo will have to be Sebastian, and I'm giving him another role. Ciel would have to be the bad girl Cinderella, who wants more than anything to have her story not end like juliet's (don't worry, I will attempt to keep him as much in character as possible... but it is hard). Yes, Ciel is twelve/thirteen, if one year makes you feel better about reading shota(I don't see how it's possible though, it's just a year). Juliet will be represented by Grell (just because... ya know*shudders*). Anyway, now that you know some of the background of why I'm writing this... this takes place before the second season. Yes, it does. Now, for your entertainment, I will write down a rough translation of the first lyrics in the song.**

_I don't want this love story of ours to become a tragedy _

_Like Juliet's_

_Take me from my world into yours_

_At least that's how I'm feeling _

**Romeo and Cinderella**

The Phamtomhive Mansion was in silence. The dark hallways lit up by few candles at this time of night, unlike the day. Everything quiet, everything still. It was the time of night all the servants went their separate ways. The clumsy Maylene turning in for the night first, followed shortly by childlike Finnian, and Baldroy would leave to explore around the town this late evening. The last to turn in for the night was be Tanaka. Being the original head-butler of the Mansion, his habit of checking every last hall was a habit that seemed to never disappear. It was one of the few things he would do now, ever since Sebastian Michaelis had taken over his position. After Tanaka finished fulfilling this unnecessary task, all was quiet. The young master of the household would be already in bed, and any noise that would have been audible would be the quiet footsteps of the demon that was amongst humans.

The demon that was an ally, yet perhaps Ciel's Greatest enemy...

_A door was opened to a large library, the beautiful library that would someday belong to him as time progressed. Filled with countless books, the child prodigy was able to read each without a single problem. He walked into the room, hoping to be able to see the man he was looking for. _

"_Father." A smile came upon his face, and he walked up to the man sitting in the cushioned chair. _

_The man turned from his book, and smiled at the boy. "Come..." And those words were all it took for him to obey. He stepped forward. Once he did, the adults large hand rested on his small head. "My child..."_

_This made the boy gleam in joy. He sat in his seat next to his father very obediently, watching the fire make the popping and crackling noise appear. He closed his eyes, content with this scenario. For the longest time it seemed they did nothing, but enjoy the others company. All was silent._

"_My lord."_

_The young boy's eyes shot open, only to find that the calm scene had been swept away, and was now replaced with the coldness of winter, with only snow as his company. Strong hands Grabbed him from behind. He couldn't escape, no matter how much he longed for it. He never could. He tried screaming for help, but not a sound would come out, and no one was around to hear. The large hands covered his eyes, letting all visibility die._

_A large scream was heard, and was echoed throughout the area._

Ciel Phantomhive's eyes shot open, and light was once again visible. Covered in sweat, the young heir sat up abruptly. His chest heaved, his pants loud. He moved his small fingers through his hair, feeling how wet he was. This was just another nightmare. Like all the rest. Just another...

God forsaken nightmare.

Ciel moved his gaze from his lap, to the on the other side of the room. A soft, but audible knock was heard not too long after. The young Phantomhive began attempting to regain all of the composure he seemed to had lost because of the realistic dream. "Come in." He knew full well who would be on the other side.

His "loyal" butler's fake smile was directed to him as he closed the door. "You are up early today, my lord." The demon bowed slightly, showing his fake respect for the young master. Sebastian always wore the same outfit, always did what ever he said...

_Fake... everything about this is fake...It makes me sick..._

The preteen looked away, not bothering to look him in the face. "I am not up early, you're just here late." He gripped onto the sheets of his bed tightly, and his eyes landed on his lap. This wasn't something so simple. Nothing was anymore. Nor will it ever become something simple. It might sound simple: the demon's services for his soul. But no... it wasn't.

"Forgive Bocchan, my apologies."

Though Ciel Phantomhive would never, under any circumstance, admit to anything being complicated. It wasn't his character, wasn't his style. He gripped the sheets tighter. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, which he still wouldn't, and never would...

"It seems today you do not have many activities. You will be able to relax after you finish your paperwork for the day."

He was still a child. The same child that had made a vicious pact of revenge with a demon. An act that had been made on an instinct, and a sin that could never be taken back. Not once, did he ever stop to think about it. And not once, did he ever regret the decision he had made. Even at this moment, when these thoughts ran through the cursed boy's mind, he couldn't think of one reason to regret anything. He most certainly wasn't afraid of anything that was done or will happen.

And that was what terrified him the most.

"Sebastian, I am hungry." Ciel didn't even make an attempt to look at him. What was the point in doing so anyway? He didn't find it necessary.

"Of course, my lord. Perhaps you would like to get dressed before I bring your breakfast to you?" He nodded, proceeding to move his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. The butler moved forward, reaching out to unbutton his nightshirt, like he always did. Sebastian's large hands began unbuttoning each one at a time, slowly but surely. The glove's fabric grazed his skin, making Ciel have to hold a shudder from coming out. He could help but bite his lip at the odd feeling... After he finished unbuttoning, the butler's hands moved to his shoulder, and began sliding the shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. A small chill began to run up his spine.

_His hands... _

Ciel snapped his head up to glare at Sebastian. "Never mind this, just bring me my breakfast." The terrifying feeling of despair was rising. He backed away crawling up on his bed. The heir began to reach for the soft pillow he had slept with, but caught himself before he did such a childish act. He was too prideful to hold such an object to attempt to create a barrier between them. He let his hand drop back down to his side, defeated.

"But bocchan, you can't-"

"I will dress myself today." Ciel's piercing eyes looked up at him.

Sebastian's smirk appeared on his face. He bowed, showing the false respect he had for him again. "Very well, my lord. I will return shortly." With that, he walked away. The moment the door shut, the young soul sighed in relief. He reached for the pillow only then, and held it close.

_His hands..._

The young earl began to hold it closer to his chest. He needed to regain his composure before Sebastian returned. One more deep breath, and he got up, beginning to search through drawers for clothing. Once he found a reasonable outfit, he began the difficult part...

"...How do I put these on again?" Ciel's cheeks flamed red in embarrassment. It wasn't that he didn't know how, he just wasn't very good at dressing himself. He began putting on the under clothes, getting it done in mild time, then pulling up the bottoms. The zipper was easy...

The button was hell and back.

_Damn... if this is just a button on the pants, how the will I be able to do the shirt?_ He slipped on the shirt, and then attempted the buttons... "How is it supposed to line up like that! The hole's not big enough!" It was safe to say he wouldn't allow himself to lose to a mere article of clothing, but this wasn't just hard. This was maddening. How did that demon do this everyday? He attempted the task as best as he could, but could not finish before Sebastian entered the room with breakfast on a tray: a large scone, tea, and a small side of grapes. Accompanying him was the sickening smile on his lips. The way his red eyes stared at him, as if he was eating his soul already made him shiver.

"My bocchan, that is not how you put that on..." Ciel looked away from him. "I know that already." He began fiddling with the button again. He had to fix it before Sebastian intervened. He began to feel large hands grab his own from behind, as if to guide him. "What do you think you are doing? I believe I made it very clear that i wished to dress myself today."

However, The butler did not listen to him, and began to button it properly. "My lord. If you wish to learn how to dress yourself, I will show you..." Ciel ceased talking. It was no big deal, was it? It was like any other day... and as much as he liked games, this kind of game wasn't befitting of him... Sebastian must have been laughing at him on the inside. That knowledge of that alone angered him to no end.. He was the master, Not the other way around! He must have seemed even more like a child to him now.

Though he didn't fight. He let him continue to dress him as usual. A battle like this was a useless one to try to win. Afterward, he requested to eat in peace, and was now on the the troublesome work that was always forced upon him. After a few minutes, he grew tired of it, deciding he would take a break. This was the normal routine of his work, and continued to happened for hours.

Truth be told, he didn't pay much attention to it at all. He didn't want to. His mind wasn't fully interested on boring papers. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine some other scene than his boring office. It wouldn't work. Everything that came to mind were all thoughts he did not wish to think about for the moment. His parents, his dilemmas inside and outside of work, the past, the future...

Sebastian.

Ciel reopened his eyes, staring forward. No. This wasn't simple. It never was, and it will never be.

"Oh Sebas~! Oh. It's just you."

The young Phantomhive turned around to see the intruder through the window. "Yes, it's just me, it's just my mansion that I work in, live in, and not to mention own is all. Now get out of it, Grell!" The look of displeasure was not hidden from his face. What in this sick-minded world made him think that breaking and entering was alright?

Though he only earned a pouting glare from the redhead. "What makes you think I'm here to see you? I'm only interesting in Sebastian!" His wide smirk appeared on his face. The Shinigami climbed through the window and into the room. He was intruding, not like he had a rule against break and entering.

"I don't give a damn who you're here to see, just get out, you death god!" He stood from his chair, and stood, throwing daggers at him. The young earl was tempted to reach for the pistol in his top drawer out of instinct, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Why, aren't you more hostile than usual! I only want my Romeo to see his Juliet!" There they were, the stars in his eyes. It made Ciel sick just thinking about it. And what did he mean by his Romeo? He knew for a fact Sebastian couldn't possibly like some one as revolting as him! He was his master damn it!

Ciel's eyes widened at the thought that had just ran through his mind. His... master? That sentence did not come out right at all. Of course he didn't mean it the way it sounded... He shook his head, erasing that unwanted thought from his mind. Instead, Ciel chuckled slightly at Grell's comment, and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms. He had to regain his composure. _This is just another game that he walked into... just another..._ "I highly doubt Sebastian is the type to love, let alone someone as idiotic as you. Besides, I don't allow him time to think of such trivial matter..." The smile soon disappeared after he spoke, and looked to the Shinigami with a glare. "Leave. I don't have time to deal with you."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear your silly comment! Just point me into the direction of my Romeo, and I'll be on my way~! Unless.." Grell was a smart one, well, smart enough to play along with the game Ciel was. It was fun to try to get the young Earl to lose his composure. Not only that, but the demon could not help but realize that Ciel, although young, was blessed with looks that could rival any young woman... Yes, Ciel was a worth adversary, in this aspect. "You seem to have a hidden reason why you do not wish for me to go looking for Romeo." He batted fake eyelashes.

The heir raised up an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" Ciel couldn't help but be somewhat curious as to what Grell was trying to imply. "I am saying," He walked closer to him, obviously not knowing the meaning of personal space. "Is there any reason you don't _want _me to be his Juliet?" The Shinigami place one hand on the desk, making the boy feel rather uncomfortable with the lack of room to breathe, "You seem to be not wanting me even remotely close to Sebas-chan... Are you a Montague who wants to stop me? Or are you... could it be you want to steal my part in the play?" He said it as if he was taunting Ciel, wanting him to get flustered. What a young, pathetic child in his eyes.

"What the devil are you-" His brain finally began to process what was just said to him. Red cheeks and wide eyes appeared on his face, and a horrified expression. Sebastian? Him? What an absurd thought! Sebastian was his elder by centuries, not to mention he wasn't human! He attempted at regaining his composure, giving a slight cough, and straightening the bow around his neck. "I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing. Sebastian is my butler, nothing more. Besides, who would want to be in a horrid story like Romeo and Juliet? They both die in the end." Ciel was getting rather impatient, and couldn't help but ask himself why he didn't he throw him out on the streets where he belonged yet. Though Grell couldn't help but push his buttons even more, "Really, you wouldn't want to be Juliet because the story doesn't end happily? What a girlish thing to say." The red began to return to his face, "That's not what I-"

"Then tell me?" Grell could see how he felt, even if the young child didn't himself. His reactions were so obvious it wasn't even remotely funny. It was fun to taunt the doomed, to make ones suffer even more then they have. The mere human could never win; to Sebastian, all the brat was to him was his next meal. "Who _would_ you want to be? What do you think you are to him? Because to me, you're just a brat who will end up his next meal." He giggled softly, now inches away from his face, knowing it only made him even more uncomfortable.

Ciel pushed the grim reaper away from him, earning a slight smirk from the shinigami. He took a deep, calm breathe, thinking hard about how he would answer. But what could he say? this was such a ludicrous conversation he wanted to end it, but if he could take revenge for what degrading faces the mere idiot had made him show... Who could he call himself? He crossed his arms and put his hand to his chin, as if he was really trying to think of a good answer. He realized if Sebastian ever found out about what he was about to say, he would make sure he never forgot. "Cinderella."

Grell was surprised he didn't make a comeback, let alone actually answer his question. He giggled loudly. "What a girlish thing to say, _Young Earl. _What is it, you wish for him to sweep you off your feet?"

"That is not the reason why I say this." Ciel did not even bother to look at the shinigami now, feeling quite superior with what he has thought to say. "If I were to ever be somehow possessed by dark forces into falling for Sebastian, I believe Cinderella would be a more appropriate role to play. I wouldn't want to end up killing myself, and being separated from the one I love because of that. Anyone who would kill themselves to be with the one they love doesn't even deserve that much. They took the easy way out. Juliet and Romeo do not deserve to be together. She was a coward, and had such an easy life before they met one another. As for Cinderella," he looked up, a brilliant smirk covering his whole face. "Cinderella worked for her happiness, earning such a wonderful end to her story. She was true beauty, one to be admired for her strength and perseverance."

Grell's eyes narrowed, not expecting such a clever and witty answer after such a display of weakness. He had to admit, the boy did know how to anger him. "You mean to say Sebastian is not good enough, for he is a romeo?" how dare the insolent brat! What did he know about Romeo, let alone Sebastian!

"Not at all." Ciel smiled deviously, feeling a sense of victory, "I'm just saying Cinderella seems like the better match for him than Juliet."

Suddenly, Ciel found himself being forcefully pushed on top of his own desk, pinned by Grell, the death god himself. It seems he did not take to kindly to his answer. "Let go of me." The words were said very stern, and the boy continued to struggle underneath his grasp. What was he thinking? "Sebastian would never stand for this!" He thought about reaching for the gun in his drawer, but realized it would be futile now.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, you realize he will never care for you, don't you? You're just a spoiled rich kid that forces a great demon like him to do his bidding so you can become his next meal!" Grell was always hostile, and Ciel expected this to be the reaction he received... but...

He wouldn't lose.

"I'm pretty sure I mean more to Sebastian than his next meal. Call me crazy, but I think I mean more to him than you do." He couldn't help but feel superior, "I'm not the one always trying to shove their dick down his throat."

"Enough games, _Phantomhive_..." Ciel's breath Grell began digging nails into his wrists, drawing the crimson red blood out from his veins. "SEBASTIAN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, wanting, _needing _his butler now. He knew Grell was seriously considering killing him at this point. "YOU BASTARD! GR-" Though he was cut short, feeling his strong hands wrap around his tiny neck, _trying_ to kill him.

A loud slam was heard, and the next thing that Ciel knew was that Grell had been slammed against the wall, out of breath, and Sebastian was standing in front of the desk that Ciel was lying on top of. Like always, this demon that he owed his soul to came to his rescue, protecting him, even against a death god... "Se..." Ciel started, but he couldn't finish. He was short of breath, and could barely sit up.

The demon had his cold eyes directed at the Shinigami, and only one word was uttered in the silence.

"Leave."

Grell's eyes fell upon Sebastian, gawking. "Sebas-chan..." He began to whine, but realized the look upon his Romeo became cold, deadly, as if the usually calm and stoic butler was actually upset. In fact, he began to believe he was, as if he had messed with something that belonged to him. He would not get any sympathy.

He accepted defeat, for now. "Alright... I'll take my leave." stood up, patted off the dust on his clothing, and returned to the window where he came in from. He turned back to look at the disheveled room behind him, first to Ciel, noticing a hint of confusion in his eyes, and back at Sebastian, still protecting him. Yes... Sebastian seemed a little too loyal to this soul... Could it be that _his S_ebastian could possibly have feelings for a bratty child? The idea was absurd. There was no way in hell. He refused to lose this game.

"Hey, kid.."

Ciel threw daggers, and began to fix his clothing. He was refined. He would act like a gentleman till the very end. "What is it you want, death god?"

Grell had his hand on the windowpane, and he smirked as he looked at the young child. "You seem to forget that Cinderella was a liar. After awhile, no one ever believes them, and they always end up eaten by a wolf. " One last victorious smile came upon his face, "You'll end up just the same." And with that he took his leave.

Ciel laid back down on his desk, exhausted His arms reached over to cover his face, and he was panting heavily. This wasn't good...

_I know... I know that I'll be eaten... but..._

"My lord."

"...hm?"

"We have to take care of your injuries..."

"I'm too tired to move."

Ciel felt himself be lifted up in the air, carried in Sebastian's strong arms. He didn't even bother to care about looking like a weak, pathetic child. He let himself lean against the black covered chest, and was lead into the restroom the was across the hall very quietly. Where were his servants, not that they helped much around the house. When they entered the bathroom, he was set on top of the toliet seat, and Sebastian began to pull out the medical supplies that were needed. "The alcohol will sting."

"I've felt worse." And with that statement some of the liquid in the bottle was poured onto his wrists. Yes, it hurt, but barely. He truly had felt greater pain than mere rubbing alcohol. After cleaning the wounds, they were wrapped in the gauze and medical tape.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"It feels like time is passing slowly today."

"...I will bring you your dinner, if you wish to go to bed early today."

"No thank you." Ciel was again carried out of the bathroom, though this time was set down at his desk. "Chocolate Eclair cake..."

"Bocchan, it's a bit lat for-"

"That's an order."

"...Yes, my lord." His loyal butler gave a low bow, and turned to leave. "Oh, and Bocchan?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian, giving him permission to go on. "I wouldn't let the conversation the two of you had make you waver in any thoughts or actions."

Ciel's eyes widened, surprised, a slight fear began to grow. Had he heard the conversation? How much? He looked away, embarrassed. "What on earth are you talking about. You are only a mere butler, keep opinions like that to yourself."

The demon's eyes narrowed, and they warned him. "It's not becoming of you to lie." Ciel's hands began to curl into fists around his knees, and he began shaking. Even after hearing the door click, he wouldn't loosen his grip.

_I know that... _

He didn't think he lied a lot. At least not on purpose. He just didn't trouble others with his problems. But then that was making excuses. Even if he didn't want others to get involved, they all seemed to worry. But they didn't know... They didn't know what kinds of things he had done. What deal he had made... That was a secret. A secret he couldn't tell...

Secrets. They were lies too. If secrets were lies also, then he lied all the time. And he would continue to lie. Sebastian was right: Lies weren't becoming. Everyone knew how much he lied. His servants, Lau, the queen. Even Elizabeth... They all knew... But Ciel couldn't help but wonder how many lies he had told. How many did he tell to others? How many has he told to himself? Is he lying right now?

Denial. That was another form of lying. How many things has he denied? He didn't want to find out... Out of all the lies he had told, which one was the worst? Did it matter what was the worst, considering how all of them were still lies? The lies began after he lost his parents. When would it end? Exscuses. Secrets. Denial. He had made them all. He was wrapped up in this hellfire, being consumed. He knew that he made this happen. And maybe, the worst lie was the one he told to himself. The one he denied existence of. He didn't deny anything, no...

But...

"Here is your snack, my lord." Ciel realized it was much to late to be having a snack, though he couldn't care less at this point. Even if time went by fast, he himself felt as if it had stopped completely. The cake was sat on the desk, and Ciel reached for the fork, taking a bite of the lovely chocolate. "mm..." This cake made by a demon tasted sweet. _Sweets... I've always liked them. I've hate anything bitter... Though my actions never reflect __that..._ He set the fork down, and stayed like that, staring off into space.

"Is anything wrong with the food, my lord?" Sebastian's voice broke the silence.

"No." Ciel's eyes went from the cake, to the fork that Sebastian picked up. He took off another piece of cake, and held it close to Ciel's mouth, pressing it against his lips. Ciel went scarlet, and immediately knocked the fork out of his hand. "What do you think you are doing?"

"You looked as if you wanted me to feed it to you."

"You were _sorely_ mistaken." Ciel, stood up, trying his best to seem tall, though failing completely against Sebastian's monstrous height.

"I see. My apologies. If you would please excuse me, I have other things to attend to. I must beg your pardon." He gave his normal bow, and left the heir alone to his thoughts.

Ciel slowly sat back down, and let out a sigh of relief. His chest felt heavy, and his body began to fell slightly weak.

_Complicated, complicated things... _

Then it occurred to him, why such a fool like Grell could strike such a chord within him. Why he was began to realize that he truly was a compulsive liar.

_I... no... it's impossible... there's no way I am in... with this... demon.  
_

Realizing what thought just ran through his mind, Ciel sat up abruptly. This wasn't a game anymore. Never again. Even if he was young, he knew that love was a feeling able to be felt at any age, though never, in his lifetime, could he imagine being someone who was unlucky enough to get cursed with such a doomed fat.

_I've fallen in love with Romeo, with a wolf as his facade... This can't be, it's impossible. Why? What about... Elizabeth... no...  
_

He _needed_ Sebastian.

Ciel ran out of his office at a frantic pace. All the lights were turned off by now, only lit by small candles on the sides. He ran, not watching where he went. He didn't care to anymore. What was pride? What was Lies? Not even the world meant anything now. He made his way to the staircase, and began making his decent to the first floor.

Then paused.

_One more... One more lie..._

Ciel sat on the stairs, bending over, and unlaced the boots he was wearing. It was fairly difficult, but he manage to get one of them off. He dropped the boot carelessly on the staircase, watching it descend three steps, then stop. Then he left the boot, and because the awkward walk towards his room. No one was here. His eyes drifted to the clock on the wall.

"10:30." Then the boy continued his tread back to his room. Once he was there, he began attempting to undress himself. Just how Sebastian did. He undid the ties around his neck, and the overcoat with much difficulty. He didn't bother with the undershirt's buttons and pulled at over his head. He unlaced the second boot, then pulled down the pants. Ciel glanced up at the clock once again to take a note of the time.

"10:45." Then he ran to the dresser, Took out his now clean nightshirt from a drawer, and pulled it over his head. What the hell was he doing? This was absurd. What was he expecting anyway? He was Thirteen. And Sebastian was a demon, a demon who had lived hundreds of years, whose only reason to stay was to eat his soul. A simple game that he didn't want to lose started it all. Now he would play one last one. Ciel sat on his bed, his bare crossed legs hanging off the side.

The door opened at 11:00. From the other side appeared Sebastian, carrying the boot Ciel had 'dropped' on the staircase. Ciel felt accomplished when he could have sworn a look of shocked appeared on his face for a second. "Well, It took you long enough." The young boy blew his hair out of his eyes, and leaned back.

"You've already have gotten dressed for the night..."he stared for a moment from the doorway, before continuing to speak, striking his previous comment from the conversion, "You seem to have forgotten this." Sebastian held up the boot in his hand, the gentleman smile on his face.

"I know." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. He wasn't a little kid. He had the mind of someone much older, someone with experience in the world around him, more than the average person. He crossed his legs tighter. "Just lay it anywhere. I don't care." His gaze followed Sebastian, watching him go from on article of clothing to the next, picking them up and draping them across his arms. Halfway done with the task, Ciel noticed the hesitation. Sebastian must have realized where this was heading. What was he thinking? Did he expect this? This wasn't something even the master himself thought he would do. But then again, he never thought of anything but his revenge and his required duties. As he thought this, he couldn't help but notice a small, perverse smirk creep across Sebastian's face. At the end of trail of clothing, Ciel was sitting, gripping tightly onto the bedsheets. "What's wrong Sebastian?" He taunted. "You seem hesitant on something."

"I'm sorry, Bocchan, but this is game I can't play along with you." Sebastian knelled before him, bowing like he always did. So he wouldn't play along? That wasn't like him, not only since Ciel knew that Sebastian always thought of Ciel as a feast that he wished to saver with ever bite he took. He couldn't help but feel slightly irritated.

"And why is that, tell me? Why do you-"

"-This isn't a game to you." Sebastian looked up, and red, glowing eyes met a dark, big blue one. He should have known the demon would find out, but he couldn't help but wonder why that was stopping him. Ciel wasn't a fool. He knew what he was doing. The irritation began to grow slowly into anger.

"And what's that suppose to mean? Even if it's not a game, I can pretend it is!" Ciel yelled at him, about to lose it. How could this demon drive him crazy? How could this demon be so intoxicating, to be around, to touch, to breathe in that scent that was so different from any mortal? "I'm tired of this, of everything! I am your master! If I order you to-"

"Then do it."

He bit his lip.

Ciel slowly released the grip on the sheets, and stood up to face his butler. He stared into his eyes, noticing the dull color they were. Still, they called out to him. They beckoned him to give the order, as if saying the words:

_do it._

"Sleep with me." His eyes narrowed, commanding harshly. "That's an order."

"Yes, my lord."

Gloves we're no longer on as they were pealed off skillfully by Sebastian's pearly white teeth.

Those hands... ones that could kill him so easily, began to lace around his waist. They ran his sides, moving upwards. They snaked around his body, around his back, his shoulders, his chest. Ciel could feel himself shaking from his touch. He was anxious. He was excited. He was in fear. They slid from his neck to his face, and thumb gently caressed cheeks, sliding off his eye patch. As it fell to the ground, Ciel was pushed down onto the canopy bed, And harsh lips kissed him slowly, bruising. This was what he wanted...

Though whether or not he was ready, it was coming.

Sebastian climbed on top of the small boy, pinning him to the bed in between his legs. His large hands roamed around, running down his neck softly, and a shudder came from the child. His touch was cold, so cold. He bent over, nipping, sucking his neck harshly, which created moaning sounds of pleasure and dull pain that Earl Phantomhive didn't even know existed.

"S-sebastian... not too hard... I like sweets, remember?"

"Yes..." his voice dropped down low, and he could feel the demon's breath on his ear. "My lord..." Ciel's cheeks became red as he felt fingers unbuttoning his shirt and run down his chest, tracing patterns, memorizing his chest. Sebastian's hands began to play with his nipples, and he didn't stop until he was having them stand erect and proud, even if the young boy didn't want it so. He leaned over, and began to lick slowly up and down his chest, running his hot tongue over his chest, and they were now fully hardened. He really did keep his promise to be gentle.

The sounds that came out of his mouth would embarrass any proper heir.

Sebastian trailed downward, so low to his vital regions. There, he began to feel molested by his tongue, being teased at the tip, only before the whole mouth engulfed him. A large moan escaped his lips, and he covered his face in embarrassment. This was too much, but it wasn't enough at the same time. How far... would they go?

A silent scream was released, along with the warm cum that now filled Sebastian's mouth. He panted, looking down. He saw Sebastian completely swallow it, a devious look on his face."That didn't take long."

"D-Don't mock me!"

"Yes, my lord." Ciel's timid fingers reached and grabbed hold of Sebastian's tailcoat. He tried buttoning it, thought was struggling tremendously. After the first button was done, Sebastian began to let out a small chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry." The elder man bent over the young boy, and whispered softly in his ear. "You're too cute."

"Shut up!"

"Yes my lord."

He kissed Ciel slowly, and quickly finished undressing himself. Lips and teeth distracted his master, and hands roamed around. A single finger was raised in front of the him.

"Suck."

"I give the orders-"

"Do it."

Ciel was surprised that Sebastian would even dare give him an order, but none the less put the finger in his mouth. His tongue traced the salty skin, and coated it with his saliva. A second finger was added, and he did the same, trying to coat it as much as he could. Then a third. What was the reason the had to do such degrading things? The fingers left with a loud 'pop', and were quickly replaced by Sebastian's plump lips. His tongue began to slowly slide in, and he completely dominated the master. Ciel, to his utmost displeasure, began to realize he was becoming less and less of a master, and had switched roles with his servant, doing whatever Sebastian told him too. But Despite his irritation, he couldn't help but enjoy this.

Then he felt a finger slide inside him. It was one of the most uncomfortable feelings he had gone through. Ciel began to think that things weren't meant to be put there. He tried to argue, but Sebastian's tongue was so down his throat the only sounds he could muster out were soft moans, which Ciel definitely was doing. A second was added, and the feeling was even more dominant, mixed with a small pain. As felt the finger begin to move in a scissoring motion, he new he couldn't contain any noises that came out of him now. It hurt... but was good...

As the third was pushed inside, the intense feeling of absolute pleasure overwhelmed the pain. It sent shivers down his spine, all over his body, and to his groin. As Ciel arched back his head, choking on air, a smirk appeared on Sebastian's lips. "Spread your legs... my lord..." Ciel hesitated, crossing his legs before opening them for Sebastian. Was he going too... He wasn't stupid... he knew what was coming, but...

He was too huge.

"How the hell is that going to fit?" The child couldn't help but sound worried, and looked up at Sebastian with a mad blush on his face.

"Don't worry, my lord... It will." His legs were lifted for leverage, and Sebastian slowly entered.

Ciel screamed in pain to the world.

"You're very loud, my master."

"Bastard! You're the one who's doing this to me! Take it out!"

"Don't worry... it'll pass..."

And he was right. Soon the burning stabbing became a dull pain, and Ciel calmed down.

"Move."

The moment the words were said, he pushed in, and the bundle of nerves inside him that drove him crazy were hit. "Se...bas...tian...Ah!" He felt it: the pleasure, the pain, all mixed in one. This was what he wanted. He wanted Sebastian, and from the look on his face, it was clear that Sebastian wanted him as well. He felt himself going over the edge, each thrust vibrating the pleasure to his groin. He wanted to indulge in this moment, he wanted to carve the look of pure pleasure on Sebastian's face into his memory. Ciel began to reach up for him, and began wrapping his arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. However, almost immediately after he began to reach up for him, the demon pushed his arms down, pinning him to the bed by his wrists, not allowing him to get any closer. When this happened, reality had finally returned into the young earl's conscious.

To Sebastian, Ciel was only another contract, another meal. He was something that this demon wanted to rip to shreds. He was only a temptress, giving Sebastian a small taste of what he would soon have all to himself.

This is a game.

And Ciel lost. Again.

He released for the second time that night, spraying it all of Sebastian's chest. The demon ejaculated as well, and Ciel could feel the cum squirming inside him. It was a such a perverse and awkward feeling. He was so tired and exhausted, he could barely find strength to breathe. The butler sat up, cleaned himself lightly with a kerchief that was in his coat pocket, and began to put back on his clothing, almost as if any of this had never happened.

"You should take a bath, my lord."

"I can't move."

At this statement Ciel felt himself being picked up and cradled in his arms. He was only set down when they had reached his bathroom, and that was only when the bath had already been drawn for him. The hot water almost burned him, but he didn't care. It seemed forever and a day in there as Sebastian bathed him, and through it all he avoided his gaze, staying lifeless.

After he was bathed, the young master was changed back a sleep shirt, and was laid upon new, fresh, clean sheets. Not once during all of this could Ciel find the strength to look up at this servant, and when he did it was only right before he fell asleep, his eyes closing and going off into the nightmares which always, and always would, plague him.

_I've lost._

In the dimly lit room, the butler still stood, staring down at this foolish child sleeping. His dark blue hair was still wet on his forehead, and Sebastian leaned over to dry his young master's tears. As a parting gift, he left a soft, dry kiss on his lips, and moved his hair out of his eyes to stare at the sleeping figure before him.

_He should know already... lying, games, they don't suit him whatsoever..._

"My lord..." he whispered softly into his ear, "I may be your Romeo, but I am no prince."

_Pretending that I'm not what I am doesn't help..._

"Goodnight, My lord."

The door was shut behind him, and the clock stroke twelve.

**THIS IS A REVISED VERSION, for I looked at my old version and it looked like crap. I think this is much better than before, though I am much to tired right now to check for myself (one thirty in the morning) I really wanted to finish this before I worked on any other fanfictions. You can criticize, though I don't take very well, so it must be said incredibly nice. With that, thank you, and Look up the song Romeo and Cinderella, to understand what the hell I was thinking. :D  
**


End file.
